survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
You Must Become The Snake
is the premiere episode of SRorgs: Mt. Roraima, the twenty-third season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. =The Story= The Marooning The favorites walk in Derek In SRorgs: Rwanda, Derek emerged quickly as a social and physical leader on the dominant Muto Tribe. At the merge, this very quickly made Derek a huge threat to win the game, a fact which eventually convinced fellow Muto Alex to flip and send him home. Derek’s already shown that he can become a threat to take the million, but can he adapt his game enough to make it close to the end? JD In SRorgs: Hick’s Cayes, JD strategically dominated the game from start to finish. He was a huge target for the entire merge, but managed to dodge the vote at every single tribal council, including by convincing Captain to play an idol on him at the Final 5. However, at the Final Tribal Council, JD was lambasted by the jury for being condescending and rude, and despite being seen as the biggest threat all game, received only one vote to win and ended in third place. His strategic game earned him a spot As a Favorite, but can JD fix his social game and become a threat to win? Malik In SRorgs: Zambia, Malik made it to the end with his tight three person alliance with Zach and Karsten. He had a strong social game, even convincing his allies to go to rocks for him premerge. At the closest Final Tribal Council in SRorgs history, Malik received two votes to win because of his strong social game and connections outside of his alliance, but fell one vote short of the 3-3 tie between Zach and Karsten, whose flashier games impressed the jury. Malik has come about as close as possible to winning; can he repeat what he’s done and go the last step to show the jury he’s worthy of being Sole Survivor? Matt In SRorgs: Rwanda, Matt brought the three-person Saza minority all the way to the Final 4, dismantling the majority Muto alliance. Along with ride-or-die Joel, Matt strategically dominated the season, but failed to stop Fishy from an immunity run to the end. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury criticized Matt for being Joel’s lackey and for his willingness to bring Joel to the end had he won Final Immunity, and Matt got only one vote, from Joel. Now playing on his own, can Matt step out of Joel’s shadow and show he’s a force to be reckoned with by himself? Roll In SRorgs: Kazakhstan, Roll won the Fan Favorite award and was on the right side of the vote more than anyone else on the season. At the Final Tribal Council, she failed to translate her deep strategic awareness into a win, as her fellow castaways criticized her for having been dragged along to the end. Can Roll use her strategic awareness and prove to be a dominant force in shaping the game and show this cast that she’s a deserving winner? Silence In SRorgs: Sri Lanka, Silence was the fan favorite because of his exuberant confessionals and strategic gameplay. From the beginning, Silence played both sides of the Malabe tribe and continued this gameplay in to the merge where he flipped back and forth between tribal alliances fulfilling his "Master Plan" before getting voted out at the Final 6 as the biggest threat in the game. Can Silence change his game enough not to been as the biggest strategic threat? Tiger In SRorgs: Hick’s Cayes, Tiger made tight alliances in his original Koh-I-Noor tribe and with the opposing La Peregrina tribe at the merge. Tiger leaked information between tribes to keep his allies in and pulled of a huge blindside when he flipped to get out jaison!, but when he tried to flip once again, Tiger was caught in his own lies and sent home by his allies from both tribes. Tiger’s shown he has what it takes to pull off a big move, but can he get the timing right and avoid becoming a victim of his own art? The flops walk in Barney In SRorgs: The Atacama, Barney quickly maneuvered himself into the majority alliance of his tribe. However, he became the first casualty of the doomed Láscar tribe when his allies flipped on him to spare dead weight player C.C. in an attempt to keep an easy boot on the tribe. Can Barney keep his allies in line and avoid another early vote-off? Bruno In SRorgs: Sri Lanka, Bruno (then known as Blueybruno) was completely out of his depth. Unfamiliar with the game and wanting to avoid appearing schemey, Bruno talked with very few members of his tribe, and, with no strong bonds, he was sent home at his second Tribal Council. Bruno comes back older and wiser about the workings of the game; can this new Bruno show he has what it takes to play? BT In SRorgs: Kazakhstan, BT was a quick favorite, but at the swap he got caught in an ill-conceived plan to flip on his original tribemate Jett, who turned the blindside back around on him. BT’s excitement for the game got him a spot on SRorgs: Rapa Nui, but his reputation - and his feud with Jett - followed him, making him an early target. Despite this, BT managed to make strong new connections and survive seven rounds until his luck ran out. BT has been so close to the merge both times; can he escape his reputation and fix his mistakes to make it that last step? Diro In SRorgs: Tuvalu, Diro got off to a fantastic start, but a bad tribe swap put him in a tribal minority and, once he became the last member of his original tribe, there was nothing he could do to stay. He was brought back as a Favorite for SRorgs: Madagascar, the original Fans vs. Favorites, but his Tuvalu ally and eventual winner Trent brutally blindsided him at the second Tribal Council for having too much control. After 15 seasons, Diro is finally getting his third chance, this time as a Flop instead of a Favorite. Can he finally translate his potential into a strong finish, or is he cursed to be a premerger once more? Eliza In SRorgs: Rwanda, Eliza (then known as Elise) showed off her personality, making a tight relationship with Fishy, who saved her at the first Tribal Council, and becoming beloved by the viewers, who named her SRorgs first pre-merge Fan Favorite. However, Eliza failed to bond and ally with the rest of her tribe, and Fishy could not save her when Muto lost once again. Can Eliza make her whole tribe see what Fishy and the viewers saw in her, or is she doomed to another premerge placement? Evie In SRorgs: Papua New Guinea, Evie played with her brother Gus. Up against some of SRorgs’ best, Evie slowly found her footing and became close with a number of power players despite being outside of the majority alliance. However, after a swap caused things to flip on her ally Trent and because of a vendetta Ryan had against her brother Gus, Evie’s tribe threw a challenge to get her out. Now, Evie comes in as the experienced player, free to play her own game. Winning or losing rides solely on Evie’s shoulders this time... can she succeed? Nicholas In SRorgs: Timor-Leste, Nicholas was an early power player, making strong connections with his tribe and helping them dominate in challenges. At the tribe swap, Nicholas was left without his closest allies, but kept a tribal majority. His restlessness at never losing a challenge caused him to overplay and sketch out his original tribemates, who flipped to send him home at his very first Tribal Council - the last before the merge. Can Nicholas fulfill his power player potential, or is he doomed to flame out early once again! Alicia, Emil, Kauis, Nima, Raven, Sly, and Stoenber walk in Day 1 On Karrao, Stoebner forms some connections early on, particularly with Sly. Meanwhile, Emil and Alicia have trouble connecting with people. However, Emil is able to form a strong bond with Raven and they consider forming an alliance with Nima. Over on Matawi, the favorites are getting to know each other. JD and Tiger form a tentative Hick’s Cayes alliance. Everyone on the tribe loves Roll. Meanwhile on Auyan, some of the flops realize that they are a very Australian tribe. BT uses this as an opportunity to form an early alliance. But some people feel like he is overplaying Day 2 On Matawi, an alliance is formed between JD, Roll and Matt, but Matt doesn’t trust JD. Roll is feeling good about her spot on the tribe On Auyan, BT, Evie and Bruno bring Barney in to complete the Aussie Alliance while BT and Evie form a side alliance with Eliza Diro is feeling very old compared to the rest of his tribe. Meanwhile on Matawi, Tiger feels like the tribe is too quiet Malik bonds with Silence and Tiger, as well as the host Gruff, but worries about ending up in the minority. Day 3 The three tribes walk into the immunity challenge and learn that a twist from the original Fans vs Favorites is returning. Ultimately, JD, Silence, BT, Elise and Emil all decide to go selfish, but only JD, BT and Emil win and Matawi and Auyan win immunity, sending Karrao to the first tribal council of the season. Emil wins a Save-a-Vote advantage, which allows him to not vote and receive a voting advantage. If uses it premerge, he gets an Extra Vote, but if he uses it post-merge, he gets a Vote Steal. JD gets to choose between receiving an idol clue but revealing to the tribe that he went selfish, giving the idol clue to the entire tribe, or not letting anybody get the idol clue JD chooses to get rid of the clue. BT gets to give an idol clue to someone on another tribe Over on Karrao, people are preparing for tribal council and Kaius pushes for Alicia to be the first boot. Everybody agrees except for Sly, who tells Alicia that she’s in trouble. Although she agrees with the vote, Nima is worried by how hard Kaius is pushing for it. Raven and Kaius tell Alicia that they will vote Emil, which she promptly tells Emil. This leads Emil and Nima to say they will vote Kaius. Sly also believes that the vote will be Kaius. Nima comes out of this mess with multiple alliances. Tribal Council The Discussion The Votes